dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:AndyPoke14
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Alecran (Discusión) 01:59 23 nov 2009 bueno.... bueno esta bien si puedes hacer un torneo pero tienes k esperar si me dices de q va a ser te lo acepto de una vez ok? El Dios Del Espacio ''' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 10:20 pm hora Venezuela 22 nov 2009 (UTC) si esta bien el torneo pero no lo entendi bien xD pero me parece genial y puedo usar a todos mis iniciales ???El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 1:43 pm hora Venenzuela 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :!Hola¡ Muchas gracias por crear ese torneo. Aunque debo decirte que las normas son un pelín complicadas, y el nivel exigido demasiado bajo. Estaría bien, por ejemplo que fuesen todos pokémon sin evolucionar al nivel 50 (por wi-fi el nível se ajusta a eso). Pero como quieras, lo has creado tu. ;) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ''¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 14:55 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo criador ¡Hola! Mucho gusto de conocerte, soy Pokemon shiny, aunque prefiero que me llames Shiny, bueno, al grano ¿Cuando empieza el torneo Criador? es que es para saber cuando será y saber si me podré apuntar porque mi router estará bien en... Bastante tiempo... ¿Podrías decirme? --Pokemon shiny 17:15 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Nombre (el que tu quieras, no importa cual): No entiendo esto. Equipo Pokémon: Pokémon 1: Mew Pokémon 2: Cyndaquil Pokémon 3: Pichu Pokémon 4: Eevee Pokémon 5: Snover Pokémon 6: Ninguno Te consideras: Principiante, Entrenador, Líder en entrenamiento, Maestro Pokémon, Líder de Gimnasio, Alto Mando, As del Frente o Campión Región (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh): Sinnoh De 1 a 8, ¿Cuánto te darías? : No entiendo esto. Color favorito: Blanco. Entrenador favorito (videojuego, anime, etc.): Polo (Pollo) xD. jaja. Re: lo de antes se me olvido la firma;: €l Bixo ¿¿Responderas?? Denys y 7. xD ya? Torneo Criador Bueno sobre el premio lo de las ballas raras lo dare yo tengo todas las ballas que existen en el mundo pokémon xD.-- €l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 23:08 11 dic 2009 (UTC) --__-_--- Creas un torneo y no tienes wi-fi? xD --€l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 10:03 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Una cosa, te costo mucho crear la imagen del torneo? Doh Se me olvido x completo los pokemon k te devia. A y me puedes acer uno para torneo cronometro esk nose. Y yo te preparo los pokemon. Conectate en el MSN a las 21:30 para k te los de.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? ola hola me gustaria saver cuando empesara el torneo mineral porfavor respondeme fortuna ABLO DEL TORNEO FORTUNA ola si pero la direccion de coreo electronico que esta ami no me sale no me puedes dejar tu coreo y por ahi te lo envio??--GALLADE 21:38 9 ene 2010 (UTC) datos..... los datos que pedias te los envie al coreo que estaba en la paigna del torneo fortunanos e si asi estara bien?? datos..... los datos que pedias te los envie al coreo que estaba en la paigna del torneo fortunanos e si asi estara bien??--GALLADE 21:48 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna No tengo wifi.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:42 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora?? Oyes, el torneo fortuna es el 20 de febrero, ok, pero cual es la hora???...saludos..--Zenny 02:18 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Unete al torneo fortuna No entiendo demasiado bien las reglas ¿Podrías explicarlas? Pokemon shiny 13:45 13 ene 2010 (UTC) OK, vale pero el correo no me va muy bien.¿Te digo la lista de esos 20 Pokemon? Pokemon shiny 14:23 13 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Apuntate al torneo terrorque los rotom te acompañen 14:26 13 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias Gracias po apuntarte aL TORNEO TERRORque los rotom te acompañen 14:51 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿Eres guatemalteco? Pokemon shiny 15:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC) No, solo preguntaba, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? me caes bien Pokemon shiny 15:44 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues, mi correo no va últimamente, creo que es problema del programa.¿ Para participar en el torneo Fortuna podría enviarte mi lista de 20 pokemon a tu discusión? Gracias Pokemon shiny 15:52 15 ene 2010 (UTC) =( Tengo un problemilla. Que mi code cambio y no puedo encender el juego, cuando quite el problema te aviso. Dew €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? ¡Vaya! El día 20 de febrero no puedo asistir Pokemon shiny 13:24 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Por mi, exelente Ese dia con esa hora no es problema para mi, cuenta con mi precensia, aunque es demaciado temprano y eso me gusta mas, como a que hora concluira el torneo???....saludos--Zenny 16:24 16 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Como creaste esta imagen: Archivo:Torneo_Fortuna.gif que los rotom te acompañen 12:32 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Me puedes ayudar??? Oyes, me puedes decir como le hiciste para que en tu firma salgan enlaces y con colores y esas cosas, esque me gusto bastante y me gustaria tener uno yo, porfas ayudame!!!!!.....--Zenny 03:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Perdón si he tardado en responder, pero ahora me han prohibido meterme en las wikis de pokémon de lunes a viernes. En cuanto a lo de la ciudad, ya estamos trabajando en ello mi aprendiz y yo, pero cualquier ayuda será bienvenida. Si quieres, también puedes ser mi aprendiz. Polo 14:11 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ola tengo problemas con el horario, no puedo en la mañana solo desde la 1:00 PM GALLADE 21:55 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Muchas Gracias... Te agradesco tu ayuda....pero...tambien...los colores y esas cosa, yo soy pesimo en aplicar colores en todo, no se como se usan los codigos.....--Zenny 17:12 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma Firma en Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga donde pone aprendices, por favor.Polo 17:19 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo gracias!!! Mil gracias, te lo agradesco mucho. Pues, quiero que diga (aparte de mi nick) un enlace que lleve hacia Zenny---[[Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado|Visitanos "Pueblo Bosque Dorado"]] 17:49 24 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno, bye Muy buen trabajo Has dejado Ciudad Dialga perfecta. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Y me gusta como suena "El Maestro del Tiempo Polo". Por cierto, ¿cómo has conseguido enlazarlo a mi página de usuario? Polo 19:44 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo torneo terror porfavor, ¿me podrias hacer una imagen para el torneo terror como LA TUYA?que los rotom te acompañen 21:42 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Me encanto!!!, me facino!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! Eres lo maximo, nadie me habia echo un favor tan grande!!!, estoy en una deuda permanente contigo!!!, yo sabia que te hiba a quedar bien, ya que tu eres un nato en la decoración, pero, no sabia que te hiba a quedar super bien!!!!!!!!!, mil gracias!!, no sabre pagartelo, pero ahora....como le hago para ponerlo en mi firma y hacer que enlace al Pueblo Bosque Dorado????....--Zenny 01:01 25 ene 2010 (UTC) La medalla Que tu posees, una de las que necesito, asi que queria saber cuando podiamos tener una pelea Usuario:Frnco14 12:04 26 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo muchas Gracias Muchas gracias por todo lo que has creado Como muestra de agradecimiento, puedes crear locales en Ciudad Dialga y quedarte con la Avenida del Entrenador (Elite Angel 51 dice que pasa de ella y de ser mi aprendiz).Polo 15:49 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Wow Como te ha quedao la Avenida,¿Qué imagen es esa, me suena?. Como cambias el color de fondo?Quieres ser mi amigo?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 08:42 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Te quiero retar a un combate 1 pokémon contra 1. S i gano ¿qué me das? si ganas mi medalla es tuya.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 10:53 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y obtendrás grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:21 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Maestro Hola te quiero reservar una batalla en el Domo y como no me gusta tener ventaja yo tambien te diré los pokémon que usaré: Archivo:Sprite_de_charizard.png Espero que la batalla pueda ser cuanto antes porque tengo ganas de retarte a un combate. Luego me dices tu código y como no te deseo suerte la vas a necesitar o no. Archivo:Lucario_OCPA.png Mil gracias por la firma!!! Como sea te hiba reportar que mi firma no me sale, pero esque ya me daba pena, pero muchisimas gracias....me ayudaste mucho, estoy en una gran deuda...en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dime.....saludos --El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: De pura curiosidad, mi lista de pokemones ya te llego??? Duda ¿Cómo pones el fondo de color de los artículos? Por cierto, ¿con qué pokémon te añado a mi lista de amigos?I´m shiny| 19:58 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Sala volcan Puedo ser el lider de la sala volcan, ya pongo las reglas yo.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 20:14 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Sala Raíz Quiero ser el maestro de la sala mar(si la sala mar) lo del título era una broma. Me gusta como líder...Anibal.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 00:32 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Avenida del entrenador Deberias hace un Maestro Especial que sea de Acero Y Dragón no lo crees? por que yo quisiera ser ese xD y se puede que un usuario sea 2 maestro?Un Saludo --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 03:29 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Mansión La mansión te la he regalado para que edites el artículo a tu gusto y lo pongas a tu gusto. Y me gustaría que pusieras un fondo como el de Ciudad Dialga, pero de color rojo en el artículo Volcán. Polo 21:10 31 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Sala Dia Olle quisiera ser el Maestro de la Sala Dia--balo 03:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Maestro de la Sala Noche Hola Andy me gustaría ser el maestro de la Sala noche,para contactar conmigo pulsaaquí: Arasero01 17:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) También me gustaría que crearas una sala tipo Dragón y una tipo Hielo.Graciasthumb|Vas a cogerme miedo de lo competente que soy SIIIII Quieres un papel en mi pokenovela??es Angel y sus amigos en aventura.-Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:50 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Está bien, te pondré como...Ivisaur.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:58 1 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo fortuna wenas soy del torneo aki te dejo la lista de los pokes k llevare: 1.sceptile 2.tyranitar 3.garchomp 4.lucario 5.dragonite 6.gengar 7.gliscor 8.dugtrio 9.arceus(shiny asi k solo llevo 15) 10.lugia(tambn shiny) 11.deoxys 12.darkrai 13.blaziken 14.slaking 15.starmie esa es la lista a y una pregunta se poden llevar pokes de evento? eske darkrai y deoxys son de evento Domo elemento Me gustaría que crearas una sala llamada Sala Prehistórica, en la que se usaran pokémon fósiles. Me gustaría poner al frente de dicha sala a otro aprendiz mío, Plumi. Polo 20:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Intercambio de Pokemon Hola Andy me interesa el Crobat que cambias, te puedo ofrecer: un Arceus,Smeargle,Electrike,Dialga,Palkia,Giratina,Steelix,Pinsir,Empoleon,Infernape,Torterra..... Si quieres saber los datos de algunos de ellos pidemelo en mi discursión.Gracias,Arasero01 20:29 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:53 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Sala Fuerte Hola Andy soy Arasero01 20:10 3 feb 2010 (UTC) y he pensado en qué podrías haxer una sala Fuerte(Ya soy muy malo pa poner los nombres a las cosas) que se especialice en Pokemon Tipo Lucha,estaría bien. Por cierto Polo no me contesta con lo del intercambio, a ver si tu puedes contactar con él.Graciasthumb|left|Visita la sala Noche hola ¿cuando estara la imagen del torneo terror?que los rotom te acompañen 13:53 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Yo tambien estoy listo para la batalla, un 6 vs 6 o un 1 vs 1, son las normas. Pero ha esa hora no puedo.Yo 13:42 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Hice el 8º gym Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. ¿Podrías poner en la plantilla de medallas la mía? es la medalla Coraje Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.pngSoy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:30 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:48 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Equilibrio Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Equilibrio hoy a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora puedo Ahora puedo luchar contigo.Yo 13:30 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Nick:Larry CA:446924464981 Dame tus datos un 6 vs 6.Yo 13:36 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok el mio es.......bueno todavía no tengo Wi-Fi--Lugia y Ho-Oh 14:40 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja a mi me lo dieron la semana pasado pero no me funcionaba y ahora tengo que esperar nosecuantotiempo.Cojo línea de otros Wi-Fis pero lo probé con un friend y no me funciono siempre que hablaba con el decía:Te has desconectado de la Conexión Wi-Fi --Lugia y Ho-Oh 15:01 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla murcielago No pasa nada.Solo han ganado la medalla Elite angel 51 y Vicyor Alfaro Rudilla Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Si quieres haora mismo 2 contra 2 batalla doble. Mi nik es Carlox Mi clave 1634-5031-2072 Escribe tu nombre en el juego A porcierto tu eres el lider de algun gimnasio Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Torneo Cronómetro Vale, ¿cuando es el combate? Mi código: '''1462 - 4114 - 4815' --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 22:35 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medallas de Gimnasio No es un poco ilogico tener un gimnasio que sea una sub pagina? a si ¡¡Por que crees que ise el Gimnasio de Ciudad Especial!! hay bueno tendre que ponerlo en madallas adicionales.--'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:11 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :A si cuando batallemos si te gano me dejaras ir para pelear contra Victor(Polo) ya que quiero retarlo xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?''' 07:29 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala raíz Hola , me llamo Darkpalkia y me gustaría ser el maestro de la sala raíz, so especializado en Planta/Tierra. Respondeme en mi página de discusión.(En el buscador pones Darkpalkia y te sañdrá mi página de usuario y discusión. Gracias. NO PELEAS Por favor,no te pelees mas por el chat porque puede ser que el ma$ter se vaya de la Wikia.Aqui no hay Ciencia Al Poder puedes hacer concursos Pokénovelas.....¿Que quieres arruinar esto?Por favor NO PELEAS aqui todos somos amigos¿OK?--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 21:12 7 feb 2010 (UTC)